A Destiny Foreordained
by Dexys
Summary: Persona 3 Novelisation. Yuuki Makoto has just arrived at Tatsumi Port Island to enroll in Gekkoukan High School. From the moment he arrives, he knows something is wrong but he has no idea the journey that is about to begin, or the power he is about to unlock inside of himself. Rated T for dark themes and violence.
1. -Prologue- The Contract

_Time never waits…it delivers all equally to the same end._

_You, who wish to safeguard the future, however limited it may be…_

_You will be given one year, go forth without falter, with your heart as your guide…_

**A DESTINY FOREORDAINED**

**A novelisation of Persona 3**

**-Prologue-**

**The Contract**

Moving sucks. I mean, sure, I got used to it a long time ago but it doesn't get any less frustrating moving from town to town, not really able to make any friends, not even wanting to. What's the point in trying to get to know people when in a year you might not even be there? A year seems like a long time, but in reality, it's kind of short. It flies by pretty quickly, at least I think so.

_ Good evening passengers, due to a malfunction, the train schedule has been greatly altered. Our next stop is Iwatodai, we're sorry for any complications this has created, please make sure to take your belongings with you on departure..._

Iwatodai...that was the place I'd be spending this year in...who knows, if I'm lucky, maybe I'll actually get to stay here longer. The school is called Gekkoukan High, which takes up a good chunk of a man-made island not far off from the city, Tatsumi Port Island. Luckily, the train is pretty reliable and it's supposed to be really easy getting to and from the island.

I looked at my watch and grumbled. Great, it's already five minutes to midnight, I'm going to be lucky if I get a full night's rest. As the train stopped at the station I picked up my bag and stepped off of the train, just a new song began to play through my headphones, one I found myself listening to constantly - a song that really fired me up.

Burn my dread…

I couldn't deny that the place was pretty nice, it might not be such a bad year. It was busy, certainly, but not as bad as any of the major cities like Kyoto. I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings, too enveloped in my thoughts to notice but however long it took me to realise, I was more than a little surprised when I looked up and the world around me had changed. Where had everyone gone? I can't have been unfocused that long, surely? The sky seemed different too…

I must've been imagining it, I shook my head and kept walking, soon reaching the Iwatodai dorm building. I looked at my watch again and cursed under my breath. Great, now my watch was broken, stuck on 0:00 - midnight, exactly.

I walked into the dorm and looked inside, switching my MP3 player off. It was completely dead, not a sound coming from anywhere. The others must've been asleep already. Something felt wrong though, I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was very wrong, and it wasn't just that the sky looked a little different tonight or that my watch had stopped working.

"You're late…"

I was caught a little off-guard by the voice, almost jumping a little. I turned my head to see a young boy, no more than ten years old, holding out a piece of paper and a pen.

"I've been waiting for you, for a long time. This is a contract, don't worry, it simply says that you will take full responsibility for your actions, the usual stuff." The boy said in this soft, almost wispy voice. It felt like I'd known the boy a long time, but I couldn't remember him.

I took the piece of paper and signed it, right at the bottom. I must've blinked or something right after that and the kid must have taken it back, because it almost seemed as if the contract had just disappeared from my hands after I signed it.

The boy smiled, his almost vacant eyes staring up at me. He gave me the creeps, something about him making me feel off as well. Everything just seemed to become more and more strange by the second.

"No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes. Wishing won't make it go away…" The boy chuckled, despite how morbid his words were. "So it begins…"

Suddenly, just like that, the boy seemed to disappear but I didn't have time to really comprehend any of what had happened before I was drawn to another voice, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" I turn and recoil as I see a gun pointed at me. Everything seemed to be going by so sudden, it felt surreal, like the world was going twice as fast, but time wasn't moving. The sky outside hadn't shifted, and the only sounds were of myself, the boy who had vanished and now the girl standing in front of me.

She was about my age with brown hair. She seems to be shaking slightly, I can only imagine she's never pointed that thing at another person before.

"Takeba, wait!" Another female voice said, sounding deeper and much sharper than the other's. An older red-haired girl, no doubt a senior, walked up beside the brown-haired girl. This girl was a lot more mature, both in demeanour and appearance. She was clearly not the sort to take serious matters lightly.

The older girl hit the light switch and I winced a little as bright light filled the room. The brown-haired girl seemed to relax and put her weapon back in a holster attached to her leg.

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late, my name is Mitsuru Kirijo, I'm one of the students living in this dorm." The redhead said.

"Who is he?" The younger girl, Yukari, asked, looking up at Mitsuru. I got this vibe that Yukari looked up at the older girl, not as a friend or even just a dormmate, but as a superior. I guess in a way she is, being a senior and all.

"He's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign him here. He'll be moved into the boys' dorm soon enough." Mitsuru said, a small almost knowing smile on her face as she said that.

"Is it okay for him to be here?" Yukari asked and for a moment, she did seem a little uncomfortable with my presence, I guess that's understandable if this is the girls' dorm. But, if that is the case, why was that boy here? And where did he go?

"I guess we'll see…" Mitsuru said before looking back at me, and I almost flinched as she did. She had very piercing eyes, almost as if she was always constantly focused and alert. ""This is Yukari Takeba, she'll be a junior this year, just like you."

"Hey…" Yukari said, finally looking at me again for the first time since she pointed the gun at my face.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Yuuki Makoto." I said, introducing myself formally. Somehow, I don't think Mitsuru would have taken anything less from me with the way she looked at me. "So...is this the girls' dorm?"

"No, not quite. It's co-ed, but...it's different from the other dorms here. I'll explain it to you later when I have the chance." Mitsuru said. She then looked at Yukari. "It's getting late, Yukari, why don't you take Makoto up to his room? It's the one on the second floor, end of the hall."

"Oh, right." Yukari then gave a slight smile and nodded towards the stairs at the back of the building, the whole first floor seeming to just be a huge living space for the students in the dorm to hang out. "Follow me."

It wasn't exactly complicated, the second floor seemed to just be a hall of bedrooms with a small sitting area near the stairs. Yukari stopped at the last room on the floor.

"This is the room. Pretty easy to remember, huh, since it's at the end of the hall." Yukari said before handing me a little gold key. "Don't lose this, or you'll never hear the end of it…" She chuckled a little at that and I gave a small smile too, grasping the key in my hand. "So, do you have any questions?"

"Yeah...who was that kid at the front desk?" I asked, thinking back to the creepy little boy who had given me the contract.

"What kid?" Yukari said, seeming completely oblivious, she didn't seem like she was joking either. Did she really have no idea what I was talking about?

"Yeah, he gave me a contract to sign, something about being responsible for my actions." I explained, hoping that might jog her memory, but it looked as if it creeped her out more than anything.

"What are you talking about? That's not funny." She said, freaked out by my questions, I was about to tell her not to worry about it, but she cut me off, "Hey...on your way here, did...you notice anything strange?"

"Strange...?" So, it might not have just been my imagination after all, the off feeling might have been justified.

"Oh, nevermind then...it's getting late anyway. I'm sure you have other questions, but we can save them for later, okay?" Yukari said. I nodded, it was pretty late, and school started in the morning. I needed as much sleep as I could get at the moment. "Night."

"Good night." I replied before heading into my room, Yukari going the opposite way, back towards the stairs. My room had a few boxes in, my stuff had arrived here alright then. I decided I'd sort them out tomorrow or maybe on the day-off, for now I just wanted to sleep. I got ready for bed and climbed in, my eyes closing as sleep began to overtake me. As I drifted off, I realised something I had completely forgotten to ask Yukari about.

What _was_ that gun for…?


	2. -Chapter I- The Awakening

**-Chapter I-**

**The Awakening**

I awoke in the morning, grumbling as I heard a knock at my door. It took me a second to realise where I was though, it was almost as if I just...didn't remember much about last night. I remembered Yukari and Mitsuru, I think there was this kid too, or am I just imagining that?

"Hello? Please answer the door, or I'll get in trouble!" I could hear Yukari shout as I came back to my senses.

"Give me a sec." I called out as I got dressed quickly for school. I was so tired yesterday, I'm surprised I didn't just sleep in my clothes. After that, I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Good morning. Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school. It's getting late, so we'd better get going." Yukari said, in the same clothes as she had been wearing last night. "You don't look so good, long night?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go then." I said. I did feel a little exhausted, more so than I thought I would've been, going to sleep past midnight.

"Alright, come on, we have to take the monorail there." Yukari said and we were soon on our way out of the dorm to get to school.

The monorail wasn't too bad, it was more Yukari going on about how much she liked it that got a little tiring. I guess it was more me than her, I didn't like getting too used to talking to people, it always seemed like as I actually got to have a group of friends, I had to leave again.

Soon we were walking into Gekkoukan and Yukari turned to me as we reached the shoe lockers.

"Well, this is Gekkoukan High. I'm sure you're going to love it here. You should be okay from here, right? You should probably go and find your homeroom teacher. The faculty office is over there." She said, pointing down to a hallway to her right.

"Got it, thanks." I said before walking past her, as I did, she tugged my sleeve and I looked at here.

"Hey...um...about last night? Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay?" Yukari said, seeming quite nervous about it.

I nodded, I could barely remember everything about that night myself, like something was trying to make me forget. I finally walked down the left hallway and saw a room marked 'Faculty Office'. I slid the door open and stepped inside. There was only one person in the room when I got there. A woman, probably in her late 20s. She turned, hearing me open the door and picked up a clipboard.

"Oh, you must be the new student. Eleventh grade, correct?" She said, looking at me. I nodded and she looked down at the clipboard. "Yuuki Makoto...you seem to have moved around a lot. In 1999, that's...ten years ago..."

I tensed up at the mention of that date, the memory was a bit hazy now but I still had these horrible feelings emerge at the mention of it. It also just depressed me because it's the reason I've had such a bad time staying in the same place.

"Your parents…" She seemed to lock up and she looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry, I hadn't had the time to read this beforehand. I'm Ms Toriumi, I teach composition. Welcome to our school."

"Oh...thanks." I said a little quietly, still a little distracted by the almost mention of the accident.

"Have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-F; that's my class. But right now, we need to get to the auditorium, the Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me." Toriumi said before leading me back out of the office.

"As you begin the new school year, I'd like each of you to remember the proverb, "If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well." When applied to student life, this means…"

The principal, a large, rather goofy looking man, just went on like that. I wasn't really paying attention. I heard a creak behind me as a student shifted in their chair, then I heard him whisper to me.

"Hey, you came to school with Yukari this morning, right? I saw you two walking together. Do you know if she has a boyfriend?"

He was bringing this up, just like that? I was the new kid, how was I supposed to know? Maybe he didn't know and just thought he hadn't noticed me before. Still, I shrugged.

"Oh, I see. I thought you might know, but I guess not. How well do you know her?" The student asked. He was persistent, I'll give him that.

"I hear talking." A teacher said at the front said. He looked like he could be the same age as Ms Toriumi, but his face was a bit more strained and he gave of the impression of being quite strict. "I believe it's someone in Ms Toriumi's class." He said, instantly looking at me with a glare.

"Quiet, you're going to get me in trouble." Toriumi said to me and I couldn't help but frown. Of course, I got the blame for it. I didn't even say anything. Whatever. I leaned back in my chair and just sat until the Ceremony was over.

School wasn't too bad overall, but I was still a little glad when the final bell rung. I got out of my seat and as I did I felt a hand pat me on the shoulder and I looked to see a lanky looking student looking at me. He wore a black cap and a large grin. I could already tell he was a bit of a goofball just looking at his face.

"S'up, dude, how's it going?" He said, holding out a hand to me in a friendly gesture. I shook his hand with the least amount of enthusiasm I could muster, I wanted him to go away, I didn't need friends, how long would they last anyway?

"What do you want?" I asked, a little sharply, looking up at him with a sour face. Maybe I was being a bit too rude, I didn't want to seem like a jerk. Though, I guess by avoiding contact with others I was, in a sense.

"Hey, come on, at least let me introduce myself first, at least." He said, looking a bit exasperated but otherwise unaffected by my reaction. "I'm Junpei Iori. I transferred here when I was in the eighth grade. I know how tough it can be as the new kid, so I wanted to say, "hey." See what I nice guy I am?" He ended that with a playful grin.

I was about to respond, to try and brush him off so he would leave me alone when I was interrupted as a familiar voice came from behind me.

"At it again, huh? I swear, you'll talk to anyone if they'll listen." Yukari said with a sigh, "Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?" She pretty much said what I was going to say but, again, it didn't seem to bother the boy all that much.

"What? I was just being friendly." Junpei said.

"If you say so…" Yukari said and turned to me, pretty much brushing him off, though she did smile slightly. It seemed she just liked giving him a hard time. "Anyway, looks like we're in the same homeroom."

"Yeah, quite the coincidence." I said, looking at the two. I was a bit exasperated, it seemed I was getting away from these two. Everyone else ignored me, why couldn't they too?

"Funny, huh? I'm a little surprised it turned out that way." Yukari said with a small chuckle. Junpei then, quite dramatically cleared his throat to get out attention.

"Uh, hello? Are you forgetting that I'm in this class too?" Junpei said before a mischievous smile spread across his face. "By the way, I heard you two came to school together this morning, what's up with that? Come on, give me the dirt!"

"W-What are you talking about?!" Yukari asked, seeming a bit panicked by Junpei's question. "Nothing's going on, why are people even talking about it?!" She sighed. "Now you have me worried…" Yukari turned to me, looking a little nervous. "Hey, you...didn't tell anyone about last night, did you?" I shook my head and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's good…" We then both looked back at Junpei who seemed a little frozen, his eyes almost bulging out of his skull. "W-What?"

"L-Last night…?" Junpei repeated, his face still looked in that expression of shock. I was about to say something, but Yukari beat me to it.

"Wait a minute, don't get the wrong idea! I just met him yesterday, there's absolutely nothing between us." Yukari said before looking at her phone as it beeped. She sighed and looked at me, "I've got to go, I have to do something for the archery team." Yukari then looked at Junpei. "Don't go starting any rumors!" She said before running off.

"Ah, who cares? No one takes rumors seriously anyway. She's so paranoid…" Junpei said before looking at me, tapping a hand on my shoulder again. "But hey, it's your first day and people are already talking about you! Believe it or not, she's actually pretty popular. You da man!" He said pumping a fist in the air with a short laugh. "This is gonna be a fun year, I can feel it!"

I couldn't help but smile at Junpei's enthusiasm. He was pretty goofy but it was also hard to feel miserable around him. I was already starting to feel a connection with him and Yukari, but was it really a good idea to start being comfortable around them?

The next day, I decided to head out to school on my own, I'd figured out the way there pretty quickly when I was with Yukari yesterday. As I walked by the front gates, I heard two girls talking about something.

"Did you hear about that first-grade student who stopped coming to school? Apparently, all she does now is sit in her room and staring at the wall. Her mother keeps trying to talk to her, but all she says is, "it's coming…"!"

That must be the Apathy Syndrome thing that's been on the news so much recently. It's freaky, and it's been getting more frequent as time goes on. Hopefully it won't become a full-blown epidemic.

"Oh, he's back."

I was surprised as I walked through the doors into the dorm, Yukari sitting at the coffee table with this guy I hadn't seen before. He was kinda weird looking, almost out of place but he smiled as he saw me.

"Ah, so you're our new guest. I'm Shuji Ikutsuki, I'm Chairman of the Board at your school." He gave a short laugh, "Ikutsuki...hard to say, isn't it? Sometimes I get tongue tied myself. Please, have a seat." I sat on one of the chairs more or less away from them rather than sitting next to either of the two as Ikutsuki continued, "I apologise for the confusion with your dorm assignment, unfortunately it might be a while before you can move to your proper room assignment. While I'm here, do you have any questions?"

"Why are you here?" I asked, wondering what reason the chairman would have to come all the way down to this specific dorm.

"To welcome you, of course." Ikutsuki said with a chuckle before turning more serious, "Actually, I also have some other business to attend to. Speaking of which, where is Mitsuru?" He asked, turning his head to look at Yukari.

"She's upstairs." Yukari answered.

"Ah, diligent as ever, I see. Still, wouldn't have hurt her to at least come down and say hi." Ikutsuki looked back at me, "Was there anything else?"

"Does anyone else live here? Besides Mitsuru-senpai and Yukari?" I asked, I hadn't seen anyone else, but I could have sworn I heard a guy's voice last night, talking to Mitsuru.

"Well, there's Akihiko Sanada, a senior student." Ikutsuki said. So that was it, he must not spend much time around the dorm, then. How late must he come in for me to not even realise he was here? "Is that all?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I said before standing, ready to head back to my room for the night.

"Then I hope you'll have a successful school year. Now, I'm sure you're tired from the excitement of your first day of the school year. Go to bed early, as they say, "The early bird catches the _book_worm."" I almost physically flinched at that as he laughed.

"You'll get used to his terrible jokes." Yukari said with a small smile. I shook my head, it wasn't likely, that was pretty bad. I was about to head upstairs, when suddenly something hit me, how could I have forgotten. I froze on the steps and moved back into the room as Ikutsuki stood up.

"Actually, I...saw something really weird the other night, I can't quite explain it, but…" I began but Ikutsuki shook his head.

"You were probably just tired, don't worry about it." He seemed to brush it off pretty quickly, and Yukari seemed uncomfortable in her seat. Something wasn't right. I shook my head.

"If you're sure. I'll see you in the morning then, Yukari." I said, knowing I wasn't going to get anywhere. I headed upstairs and up towards my room.

All around me was darkness, a neverending void of nothingness. Then suddenly I could see a clock, at first a shade of blue, ticking away. As it reached midnight, it shattered and I closed my eyes. This was a dream, I was certain of that much, but it was vivid, and I was in control of my body.

As I opened my eyes, I saw grates appear around me, like the gate of a fancy elevator and suddenly blue light occasionally flashed and I felt as if I was descending deeper into the abyss. A clock appeared again, this time fancy with golden plating and it moved tirelessly, faster than any clock should.

I 'landed' on the floor of the elevator, blue carpet stretched out and I saw before me two figures sat near a table with a blue cloth draped over it; a short, round man with outlandish eyebrows, a long nose and piercing, bulging eyes and beside him on another chair was a woman with golden eyes and short blonde hair.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." The man said, his face an eternal grin, just barely moving as he spoke in a deep, creeping voice that sent shivers up my spine. "My name is Igor, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." The almost cartoonish looking man gestured a gloved hand to the woman. "This is my assistant, Elizabeth. She is a resident here, like myself."

"Pleased to meet you." Elizabeth spoke in a soft, high voice. She had a small, polite smile on her face and as I looked at her, I could almost see a childlike innocence in her eyes.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It has been years since we've had a guest. Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place. Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone a unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return, that you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices that you make." As Igor said this, he waved his hand, a contract appearing on the table with my signature. Wait a minute, I remember now.

"That boy...wait, this is a dream, there's no way that had anything to do with this." I said but Igor ignored me completely. Suddenly, I felt a weight in my hands and I looked to see a key.

"Hold on to this. I will be looking forward to see the path you choose for yourself. Until next time, farewell…"

I looked up and I was no longer in that weird place, with that strange guy. The dream was so vivid, I could remember it clear as day. I sighed softly and got up, hoping I hadn't overslept, trying to forget about the strange dream, but then I heard something hit the ground and as I looked I almost staggered. There was no way it could have been real, but there it was, the key I had been holding in the dream sat on my floor. I don't know why, but I picked up and kept it with me, wondering just what was going on around here. Weird shit had been happening ever since I got to Tatsumi Port Island.

As I walked towards the gates, I saw Junpei and he flashed that grin of his and began to walk with me.

"What's up? Man, today is the perfect day, the sky is blue, we're young...what more could ya want?" Junpei said, as enthusiastic as he had been when he first talked to me. I couldn't help but smile.

"You're just full of energy, huh?" I said and he chuckled, hitting me on the back playfully.

"Of course! Dude, listen to this...oh, wait!" Junpei seemed to grin wider, a playful glint in his eyes. "I'm not supposed to tell ya. Sorry, man." I almost got frustrated at that. Was everyone hiding something? Or was everyone just in on the same thing?

That night, I woke up with a start, a loud noise forcing me from my slumber. I felt my blood rushing, wondering what the noise had been and a frantic knocking only made me more anxious.

"Wake up!" I heard Yukari shout from behind the door, I was about to tell her I was awake when she said, "Sorry, I'm coming in!" She barged into the room, looking panicked. "Listen, we have to go. Now!"

"What? What's going on, Yukari?" I asked, feeling more awake than I'd ever been, feeling the tense moment almost making me excited.

"There's no time, here, take this." I was surprised when Yukari handed me a sword. Just what the hell was going on. "Come on, we're going downstairs, to the back door."

We headed down the stairs in a rush and headed for the back door. Yukari looked at me as we faced the door.

"Okay, we should be safe now." She said before a device I hadn't noticed before clipped to her ear went off. I could just make out Mitsuru's voice.

"Takeba, do you read me? There's more than one enemy, the one we're fighting is not the one Akihiko saw."

"What?" Yukari said and I was about to ask what was going on again when something pounded loudly on the back door and both Yukari and I jumped slightly. "What do we do? They'll be all over the ground floor. We'll have to go to the roof, come on!" Yukari said and I followed her back up the stairs. I guess an explanation would have to wait.

My heart was pounding as we reached the roof. What was going on? What the hell had I gotten myself into? We both breathed a sigh of relief as we leaned against the door. I could feel sweat dripping from my forehead, the intense situation getting to me.

"I think we're okay for now…" Yukari said and just as she said that, the whole building seemed to quake. I was shocked by what I saw next.

Some hideous creature made of black goo made its way onto the roof. It had about eight arms, one holding a blue mask, using it as a sort of face. As it noticed us, the other arms seemed to form swords out of the air as it moved closer.

"These things...we call them Shadows…" Yukari said to me. I didn't really think this was the most opportune time for an explanation though as it drew closer. Yukari drew her gun and my eyes widened as she put it to her head.

"Yukari, what-" I began to ask but flinched as the monster whipped an arm at Yukari, hitting her with the blunt of the sword, knocking her back into the door and sending her gun spiralling.

I froze and all of a sudden I felt a burning in my head. _You are destined to hone a unique ability…_

_A unique ability…_

I moved for the gun and picked it up, sprinting to an end of the rooftop to get some distance between me and the creature and I did as Yukari, feeling the cold barrel of the gun against my head. There was a swelling in my chest, rising into my throat, my lips moving all on their own as I closed my eyes.

"Per...so...na…" I opened my eyes, feeling an intense energy around me, so strong it was actually moving my hair and clothes as if they were blowing in the wind and I pulled the trigger. "Persona!"

The energy manifested into a creature. Its face and hair resembled mine, its skin black and hair white, a lyre strapped to its back.

"Thou art I, and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul I cometh, Orpheus, master of strings…" The creature called before I suddenly cried out, feeling something else stirring, and it hurt like hell, like a knife twisting in my gut. I saw the creature, my Persona as I had already come to acknowledge it in my head, suddenly be torn apart from the inside, screeching inhumanly as a large beast burst from it. The creature wore black and red with a face concealed by a white helm and eight coffin lids floating around its back and sides. It lunged forward with a screech and used its blade to tear through the Shadow, the creature evaporating as it died before my pain subsided and Orpheus returned to normal.

"I-Is it over?" I heard Yukari call out barely. My vision grew blurry as I saw Orpheus vanish, and I felt it return to me, to my body. That's when I felt the world disappear into the darkness and I felt myself falling into a deep abyss once again.

I was back here, in the Velvet Room as Igor called it, the long nosed man staring up at me again with that creepy grin.

"It is so nice to see you again. You became unconscious after awakening to your power. It seems that it is Orpheus that heeded your call. That power is your Persona, a manifestation of your psyche." Igor said.

"What…?" I was beyond confused at this point, I had many questions and no answers and it didn't seem like that would end any time soon.

"It may take some time to fully comprehend. A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli. You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships. That being said, your power is still weak." Igor continued, waving his hand as cards appeared on the table. "When you use your Persona, you are calling on your inner strength, which evolves as you develop Social Links - the emotional ties that you create with others. Your power will grow as your bonds strengthen, remember that above all else. But I must not keep you, time marches on in your world after all. Next time I see you, it will be of your own accord. Until then, farewell…"

As Igor finished speaking the room faded and I was alone in the nothingness again, no more enlightened to the situation I found myself in.


End file.
